Estas son las mentiras
by RoseMarie21
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Goten se enamorara de su mejor, pese a mantener una relación con Mai? Tal vez... Trunks también lo quiera. Estas son las mentiras que se cuenta a sí mismo al anochecer. [Trunks x Goten] [Truten] [Mai x Trunks x Goten]
1. Capítulo 1

**YAOI WARNING: Trunks x Goten**

* * *

 **Estas son las mentiras**

Te veo.

Abro mis ojos. Me reincorporo. Observo el balcón en el que te encuentras, donde la luna te alumbra, resaltando tu perfecta figura. Hay un cigarrillo en tu mano izquierda, mientras que ambos brazos se encuentran recargados en el frío barandal de metal. Tú, sin camiseta, utilizando apenas un pantalón deportivo. Tu cabello dando revuelos mientras el viento lo golpea ligeramente. Las cortinas se mueven al compás de tu cabello. Una nube pasa y cubre la luna.

Ya no te veo.

Para cuando la nube se ha ido, tú lo has hecho por igual.

.

Estas son las mentiras que me cuentas:

 _No dolerá._

¿Hablabas de la penetración o de tu partida? Porque siendo honesto, ambas dolieron como el infierno.

 _Amigos, siempre._

¿Los amigos hacen esta clase de cosas?

 _No te reemplazaría nunca._

¿No te diste cuenta de que lo hiciste o te centraste tanto en ella que ni siquiera notaste cuándo sucedió?

 _Eso no afectaría nuestra amistad._

La quebró.

 _Esta será la última vez._

Y yo sigo creyéndolo.

 _Te quiero._

Sin comentarios.

.

Y estas son las mentiras que me cuento a mí mismo:

 _No quiero verte otra vez._

Cada día muero por observarte.

 _No he llorado ni una vez por ti._

Parece no haber otro motivo.

 _No me interesa que te guste ella._

Me rompe más que lo que tú rompes tus promesas.

 _¡La vida es buena!_

¿Qué tiene de buena?

 _No te necesito._

Tú no me necesitas.

 _No te amo._

A diferencia de ti, que dices quererme, pese a ser una mentira, yo te amo.

Pero sólo sé que estas mentiras me mantienen vivo.

.

Te veo.

Sujetando su mano. Mientras caminan, sonrientes y alegres. Miles de destellos y flores los rodean, junto a esa aura llena de color rosa y corazones imaginarios. No lo tolero. Me hace querer vomitar verles tan acaramelados.

Te veo, te veo.

Pero tú no me ves.

.

Aún lo recuerdo. Es tan fresco en mi memoria, tal como el día que la vimos por primera vez. La fiesta de cumpleaños de tu madre; ella, tratando de robarse un tesoro preciado para todos nosotros: las esferas del dragón. Por supuesto que, ni tú ni yo, teníamos idea de qué era lo que ella y sus amigos pretendían, sin embargo, tan seguro de ti, pese a no conocerla, me afirmaste:

— Ella es mi novia— Posaste tus puños a ambos lados de tu cadera, queriendo sonar aún más impresionante.

Y vaya que me impresioné.

Claro que Son Goten, un joven que creció hasta los siete años sin un padre que le explicara cómo vivir acorde al amor y sentimientos, no tenía idea de qué sentía.

Intriga, fue la primera palabra que se vino a mi mente. ¿Cómo se conocieron? Yo había vivido a tu lado y tú al mío, no existía cosa que uno no supiera del otro, sin pudor, total confianza. Siendo así, una relación tan íntima como la que creí que manteníamos (del modo más inocente posible, debido a que por aquel entonces tendríamos doce y trece años), no parecía factible, según mi criterio, de que tú salieras con alguien sin antes saberlo yo.

Conmoción. ¡Cómo la consiguió! Eras y sigues pareciéndome, un muchacho bruto, hijo de ricos, niño de mami y una persona a quien le conceden todos sus deseos. Ahora, planteándomelo, ¿quién más sería capaz de amarte, sino yo? Ella me agrada, no lo puedo negar. Es una joven astuta y bella, pero no le tengo interés; y qué mal si lo tuviera, si es la novia de mi mejor amigo.

Años más tarde descubrí que todo fue un engaño. Ella no te conocía, tú lo inventaste para impresionarme, y, aun así, formaron una verdadera relación. Una relación nacida de un engaño. ¿Cómo podrá ser su desenlace? Naturalmente, con otro engaño. Aunque de una categoría mucho mayor.

Soy cómplice de una infidelidad. Conozco a la chica, es amable y al igual que cualquiera, merece el respeto y la franqueza de su pareja. ¿Por qué hacerla sufrir a ella también? ¿No te basta con provocármelo a mí? Cada vez que te miro encima de mí, desnudo, con sudor corriendo por tu tórax, tu cabello agitándose, tus labios pronunciando mi nombre… En todo aquello, también logro mirarla a ella, triste y afligida, preguntándome por qué estoy haciendo esto. Cuando contesto, quiero decirle un _"Porque lo amo"_ a ella, pero en su lugar, digo un " _Te amo"_ , a ti. Lo repito una y otra vez. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? De nuevo, mi nombre.

Al llegar a los dieciséis comencé a entender que el amor que me hacías sentir, era uno romántico, no uno amistoso. ¡No podía estar pasándome esto a mí! ¿Fue por la ausencia de mi padre? ¿Es por eso que no aprendí a amar a una mujer? Me atormentaba a mí mismo con preguntas de ese estilo. Tenía cita tras cita con decenas de chicas por mes, pretendiendo encontrar a una que me hiciera convencerme de que era heterosexual, que pudiera amarla y me aceptara pese a todo lo que pasé. No pedía a nadie más. No pedía nada más.

Nunca apareció.

Llegué a los dieciocho y es donde nació esta situación.

En la que te veo partir.

Pero tú no me ves tras de ti.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este pedacito de mí (?) Sería bueno que escucharan la canción "These are the lies" de The Cab mientras se lee esto, porque es la razón del título, y la razón por la que se me ocurrió este fic.**

 **SOY CRUEL, GOTEN, LO SIENTO. Mi bebé tendrá que sufrir.**

 **No sé, puede que continúe esto, puede que no, pero es bastante probable que sí.**

 **Me despido.**

 **¡Dragon ball, estoy de vuelta!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**YAOI WARNING**

* * *

 **Estas son las mentiras**

«Él no tiene ni idea de que estoy aquí siquiera. Él no tiene ni idea de que estoy parado aquí».

Decidí ir a pasar la noche en tu casa sin avisarte, solo le informé a mi madre y emprendí vuelo a la Corporación Cápsula. Bulma me recibió sin problemas, pero me informó que Mai estaba en casa, así que quizá no sería un buen momento. Me maldije a mí mismo por mi imprudencia, debía haberte comunicado. Sin darle la importancia que tenía la obligación de, agradecí por dejarme pasar y subí las escaleras rumbo a tu habitación.

La luz estaba apagada. Me pregunté por qué. Oí algunas risillas al fondo, tu pieza era amplia, así que colocaste la cama al fondo de esta, por lo que no notaste mi presencia al entrar, ni siquiera por el ki. Encendí la luz antes de continuar avanzando. Quedé perplejo ante lo que miraba, y permanecí allí durante al menos treinta segundos. Debajo de la delgada sábana que cubría tu cama, se encontraban ustedes dos, ambos semidesnudos, ya sin nada en la parte superior.

— Lo siento mucho— Alcancé a decir una vez que reaccioné. Me giré y salí del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Corrí por los largos pasillos del enorme edificio, hasta encontrar un baño en el que me refugié.

Él tenía marcas de besos en cara y cuello. Ella tenía un pecho estrujado por la mano de él. Ellos reían alegremente…

Pero cuando Goten tuvo que llegar, todo se nubló. Sus miradas demostraron lo que su boca no podía expresar. Mai se veía avergonzada, incapaz de responder. Trunks parecía más bien arrepentido, noté la culpabilidad en su rostro, sin embargo, ¿culpabilidad generada por qué?

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y fui incapaz de sostenerlo mucho más: Lloré. Lloré no solo con mis ojos, también con mi alma. Aunque no sé qué era peor. Si haberlos visto y saber que, de seguro, aún estaban haciéndolo o que eso sea de lo más normal, así que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, y que mis sentimientos por él jamás serían recíprocos.

La vida nunca fue muy justa con Son Goten. Su padre murió una semana después de haber sido concebido, y durante siete años tuvo que conformarse con los escasos comentarios que le proporcionaba su familia. Él regresa a la tierra por un día y se crea un caos en ella, por lo que sería "Un día con papá" se transforma en "Unas horas en las que apenas y conviví con él". Años más tarde una chica se hace novia de su mejor amigo, haciéndole notar que sus sentimientos por él iban más allá de la amistad, culminando con la historia que cuento ahora.

Qué horror. Seguro mis sollozos se escuchaban hasta mi casa. Ojalá nadie pasara por el pasillo, no quisiera que nadie me oyera.

Nadie excepto Trunks.

Te quería aquí. Que te disculparas y me dijeras que no sucedería otra vez. Que tu mirada de culpa se debía a que en realidad no querías hacer eso. Claro que hay que ser lógicos, ¿por qué se reiría si no quisiera eso? Goten, estúpido.

— Hey— Y como si por primera vez en mi vida, el destino estuviese contento conmigo (sí, el destino, pues conocía a dios y él no hacía la gran cosa), mis plegarias se volvían realidad. Era él. Su voz. Sus manos tocando la puerta—. Goten, ábreme, ¿quieres?

— No quiero— Contesté secamente.

— Mai se fue ya, lamento que vieras eso. Juro que… no tenía la intención.

— No debí haber venido, lo sé.

— El problema no es que vinieras. Oye, es difícil hablar así, abre ya.

— No.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque me verás y eso es malo.

— Goten, te he visto toda la vida, ¿por qué sería malo verte ahora?

— Porque estaré llorando y no quiero que tú me veas llorando.

— ¿Por qué estarás llorando?

— No puedo decirte algo así a través de la puerta de un baño.

— Por eso te estoy diciendo que salgas.

Maldita sea. Tenía sentido, ¡pero no quería! Este no era mi momento, jamás lo sería. No iba a arruinar una perfecta relación que ha durado tantos años solo por mi egoísmo y sentimientos que, como adolescente, era incapaz de controlar. ¡Vamos, Goten!

Podía no haber sido mi momento.

Pero lo hice mi momento.

Quité el pasador del cerrojo. Lo encaré, con mis ojos hinchados y rojizos; con mis labios temblorosos y tartamudos; con mis manos inseguras y tímidas; mis mejillas rosadas y cubiertas por las lágrimas.

— Lo lamento— Dije.

— ¿Qué lamentas? — Preguntó, tratando de hallar mi mirada, que yo solamente desviaba, mientras sostenía mis hombros.

— Me enamoré de ti.

El agarre que mantenía en mí se redujo considerablemente, mas no se alejó ni un poco. No me atreví a observarlo, aunque estaba seguro de que la incertidumbre en él sería más notoria que ningún otro aspecto. ¡Diablos, qué día elegí para confesarme!

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡¿Qué no sabes otra pregunta?! ¡No debes querer buscar una razón para todo! — Exploté.

— Perdona, Goten, es solo que no me lo puedo creer.

— Olvídalo. Olvida todo lo que sucedió hoy. Este día yo no vine aquí. No vi nada. Sólo… llama a Mai y terminen lo suyo— Inicié a caminar.

— Mejor…— Sostuvo mi muñeca— podría…— murmuró algo que no pude entender.

— ¿Qué dices? — Balbuceó por segunda vez—, ¡no te entiendo!

— Dije que podría terminarlo contigo— El corredor carecía de luz, dos de los tres focos de la zona no funcionaban correctamente, uno parpadeaba ligeramente, y entre esos parpadeos me pareció notar un sonrojo que coloreaba sus pómulos.

Comprendí lo que refería de inmediato. Sonaba tentador e irreal como para que me sucediera, al menos ese mismo día. ¿Estaría soñando? Pellizqué mi cara para asegurarme de que no lo fuera. Él me llevó a su habitación sin soltar mi mano. Nos sentamos en la cama y juntamos nuestras palmas, creo yo, que ambos percibimos que eran casi del mismo tamaño, siendo que la mía era más pequeña por escasos milímetros.

— Siempre ha sido así— Inició él—. Tu mano siempre ha sido más pequeña que la mía.

— ¿Ah sí? — Fingí no haberme percatado.

— Sí— Ambos elevamos la mirada, prácticamente al mismo tiempo, encontrándonos con la del otro—. Y tus ojos siempre han sido… tan profundos— Colocó su mano restante en mi cara, pasando su pulgar por mi seco labio inferior, obligándome a separarlos levemente—. Su color negro me obliga a mantenerme viéndolos.

— Qué estupidez— Reí—. Los tuyos son mucho más imponentes y tienen un verdadero color en ellos— Comenzamos a entrelazar los dedos con bastante lentitud sin dejar de vernos. Incliné la cabeza hacia la izquierda y él lo hizo también.

Dejó de acariciar mi boca y pasó a la nuca, atrayéndome a sí mismo. Juntamos nuestras frentes, haciendo que nuestras narices chocasen, hasta que decidimos que sería mejor unir los labios. _Había caído por ti sin siquiera una advertencia. ¿Por qué es tan complicado el amor joven?_

Al habernos separado pronunció una frase que no olvidaría ni en el momento de mi muerte:

— Tal vez… te quiero, Goten…

 _Tal vez_ , dijo.

Era un _tal vez_ , que en lugar de herirme como debió haberlo hecho, me dio una falsa esperanza. Si me bajase de las nubes y notase que yo no era más que un juego para él, que a la larga esto solo sería algo que lastimaría a ella si se enterase… _tal vez_ , si me hubiera dado cuenta, lo habría evitado.

Pero solo _tal vez_.

Por supuesto, eso también significa que existía un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad de que sucediera o de que no. Un cincuenta por ciento puede ser visto como mucho o como poco. Y yo decidí verlo como mucho.

Dolió.

Dolió la manera en que entraste, mas, al recordar las batallas que tuvimos cuando niños, todo se ponía en perspectiva.

Me aseguraste que no dolería nada, y que de ser así podría tomarte de donde quisiera. Elegí tu espalda. Ancha, y para ser honesto, reconfortante; clavé mis uñas en ella, ya me disculparía después. Te quejaste un poco, pude sentir la sangre que inició a escurrir de las heridas que te provocaba, así que suavicé mi enganche, transformándolo en un abrazo. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las emociones. Me dejé llevar por tus mentiras. Ilusamente, yo seguía creyendo que eran verdades.

— Te amo.

Y yo te demostraba hechos.

* * *

 **Too easy. Ya te haré sufrir, Goten, para hacer angst el angst.**

 **Para el siguiente capítulo mis tres lectores van a odiarme (?) Sé que no muchas personas leen esto, pero me basta con que una lo haga para continuar subiéndolo. Como cualquiera, me gustaría que más gente leyera lo que escribo, pero está bien, uno no nace en la fama c:**

 **Unas frases que puse entre comillas o en cursivas son sacadas de canciones de Big Time Rush. No Idea y Young Love, respectivamente. Irónico, pero son canciones mayormente felices.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
